


現代同人 沉淪

by wingsos000



Series: 古鄭 [1]
Category: all面, 古鄭, 電影同人, 魔Tom
Genre: M/M, R18
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-05 13:43:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11014596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wingsos000/pseuds/wingsos000





	1. 沉淪01 [魔Tom]

陰涼的空間伴隨著煙霧彌漫的景象，耳邊似有若無的哀嚎慘叫令人本能的畏懼。

眼前的是煉獄般的慘烈景象，被焰火灼燒的折磨，刀山針海的苦難，剝皮抽骨的懲戒，酷刑與饑餓的地獄，罪人們的懺悔求饒，流不盡的血和淚，為自己生前做的事贖著罪。

輕微的鐵鍊撞擊聲隱沒在吵雜的哭喊聲中，象徵著被束縛者的無力和害怕，掙扎著想逃離這恐怖的地方。

一身白衣的主宰者踩著穩健的步伐，好整以暇地經過那些受難的靈魂，臉上掛著淡淡的笑容輕蔑地看著那些人，毫不理會他們的哭喊要求，哼著小曲往他的目的地前進。

打開大門看到裡面那個被他捉過來的人，被鐵鍊緊緊的纏住雙手綁在床上，比之前看到還要蒼白許多的皮膚透著讓人心疼的虛弱，撫摸著對方的身體感受到傳過來的顫抖，那冰涼的觸感以及無力的掙扎，讓他明白對方的身體狀況已經越來越不妙了。

畢竟陽壽未盡之人不應在這裡待這麼久。

何況對方也不是大奸大惡之人，本就不該被束縛在此地。

然而他卻自私的將人禁錮在他的地盤，讓對方在他身邊不能離開。

“Tom……”帶著情欲的沙啞嗓音在耳邊響起，身體雖已很熟悉對方的碰觸，心裡本能地拒絕，卻又帶著他也不理解的悸動。

開始遊移在身上的手熟練的撩撥起他的欲望，Tom絕望的感受到身體背叛了他開始回應，胸前的紅點被輕捏著帶給他一陣顫慄，緩緩下移的雙手流連在敏感的腰身處，惹得他忍不住向後退縮，卻被猛然抓住他敏感的手激的挺起了身，反而將自己送進對方的手中，動作彷佛更像是在邀請。

“嗚嗯……走開！”不斷傳來的刺激感讓Tom承受不住，偏偏對方已經很清楚自己的敏感點，刻意的摩擦著已然挺立的柱身，胸前被拉扯舔吻的疼癢更影響著他所剩不多的理智，讓他逐漸沉迷於追逐快感的本能：“哈啊……嗯……”

“啊啊……”身體某處被撐開的感覺讓他睜大了雙眼，隨後是那緩緩推入體內的堅硬，熟悉的感覺從尾椎處竄起，帶著明確目標的抵住體內的某個點，然後不等Tom反應過來的快速挺動起來。

看著身下的人在他的動作下，從最開始的不適到後來習慣的迎合，不斷開闔的嘴像是想訴說什麼，卻只是被逼出更多的呻吟，曖昧的喘息變得甜膩撩人，他很明白眼前這個人放縱的性情，欲望對Tom來說已是非常熟練。

想到這裡他忍不住加重了攻勢，緊扣對方的腰更加大力的抽插起來，扳住對方的臉掠奪起那誘惑他的唇，交纏著彼此的氣息，讓對方全身染上他的味道。

他承認自己心底陰暗的想法，無非是嫉妒對方流連在女人之間，所以想方設法地將Tom留在地獄，讓他只能在他身下體會到快樂。

敏感點被刻意的輾壓撞擊，被刻意施加的快感一波一波的衝擊著他，Tom逐漸被欲望的浪潮侵襲，他忍不住為著超載的感覺哭泣，然而帶著嗚咽的喘息卻只是讓身上的惡魔更加放肆。

“停……嗯啊……”被迭加的快感逼出了情欲的淚水，Tom感受到身體中被深深刻入的熾熱，前方故意摩擦摳挖的敏感被掌握著把玩，讓他被迫打開的雙腿止不住的痙攣，卻沒注意到自己反射性的夾緊了對方的腰：“嗚……太快了……”

親吻著對方流著淚的眼，然後緩緩轉移到對方的耳後，舔拭著啃咬著對方敏感的頸部，輕笑著在對方耳邊低喃，身下的力道越發的加大：“Tom……叫我的名字……”

他的真名他只告訴一個人。

“哈……我快要……嗯……”身體某處開始不自然的收縮，累加的快感幾乎快讓他崩潰，Tom 近乎失神的承受著在他身上掠奪的某人，已然聽不到對方的話語只能被動著淹沒在情潮中。

偏偏他的反應讓某人很不悅，猛然被止住的高潮讓他瞬間泣不成聲，身下的挺動依舊，被握緊的敏感讓他無法釋放，欲望找不到出口只能堆疊在體內，讓他不能自己的抽泣起來：“放開啊……”

“乖……叫我的名字……”看著對方在他身下哭泣的模樣，他感到很愉悅很滿足，惡魔的本性讓他忍不住想欺負對方：“Tom……聽話……”

“嗯……Da……David……！！！”隨著對方重重的撞擊敏感點，被灼燙的熱流刺激的渾身顫慄，猛然被放開的束縛讓積累的高潮來的迅即，Tom腦海一片空白的被送進欲望的巔峰。

將還沉浸在高潮中的Tom環抱住，David愛憐的吻了吻對方的嘴角，撫上那迷茫失神的雙眼，臉頰不舍地在對方頸邊磨蹭著，然後眼睜睜的看著對方在自己面前，一點一點的漸漸變得透明，最後消失不見。

惆悵的握了握手中殘留的溫度，David沉著臉一言不發，眼中彷佛醞釀著某種情緒。

要不是擔心對方的情況……他不會就這麼算了。

不過……

嘴角勾起一抹詭異的笑容，David眼中閃過笑意，充滿著讓人心寒的愉悅。

“Tom……這事還沒結束呢……”

隱約的低沉笑聲緩緩回蕩著，在這個充斥著痛苦的哀嚎地獄中如此微弱，卻莫名地讓所有靈魂忍不住顫慄，那是對被鎖定的獵物不想放手的執著和瘋狂。


	2. 沉淪02 [魔Tom]

熟練流暢的動作著配合著動感奔放的音樂，髮型師像是在施展著特別的魔法，將一位位可能平凡無奇的女孩，搖身一變瞬間成為性感女神，用著他們那雙神奇的手，塑造出美麗動人的效果。

一聲清脆的掉落聲傳來，卻被淹沒在四周的歡聲笑語中，唯有當事者和他的客人知道事情的發生。

“Tom……”帶著遲疑的語氣望著鏡中那人錯愕的臉，眼中滿是愛慕擔憂。

瞬間回神的Tom臉上掛起迷人的笑容，甩了甩輕顫的手，彎腰撿起掉落在地的剪刀，向著他尊貴的客人開起了玩笑，將對方哄得心花怒放的忘記了擔心。

看著據說是現在當紅新星的女人依依不捨地走出了門，Tom轉身走向身後的休息室，靠在他的櫃子旁垂著頭嘆息，緩緩地滑落在地上抱著頭，手指還輕輕地顫動著。

三天前他才剛從昏迷中醒來，聽說是出了車禍全身毫髮無傷卻陷入昏迷，真相他當然一清二楚，然而在外人看來卻只是大呼奇蹟，紛紛前來慰問關心。

他緊抱著自己的手臂，將自己圈成一小團，顫抖著想平復焦慮的情緒。

自從他離開醫院後，他開始害怕進入睡眠，每當他陷入夢中，總會想起那段被禁錮的時間，也許在別人看來他只昏迷了一星期，但他卻覺得他在那裡待了很久很久，久到他都快陷進對方編織給他的快感地獄中。

輕輕地敲擊從頭上傳來，Tom抬眼向上望去，就看到他的損友BradPete笑咪咪地望著他，眼中卻帶著一絲擔心的低聲調笑：“我們的大紅人有沒有成功約到剛剛那位女神呢？”  
他愣了愣後才理解對方剛剛在說什麼，嘴角習慣性地回以一抹壞笑，開始男人間心領神會的笑罵。

然而他在心中暗暗嗤笑起自己來。

他有點記不清剛剛走的那位美女是叫Mary還是Amy還是什麼其他的，最近這幾天他很容易恍神，要不是職業習慣本能地撐著，他可能早就接到一大堆客訴，被那些慕名而來的美人兒埋怨起來呢。

進行完男人間的談話後，BradPete蹲下來與Tom平視，眼中帶著難得的認真：“Tom說真的……你如果還沒恢復好，我們不介意你再多休息幾天的。”  
要知道他剛剛看到Tom抬頭，茫然的眼中滿是脆弱，讓他覺得眼前的這個人好像快要碎掉般。

那一瞬間BradPete感覺Tom這個人好像就快要消失不見，讓他沒來由的驚慌起來。

白了一眼讓對方不要瞎操心，他身體好的很根本不需要休息，Tom眼中帶著促狹的看向友人：“Brad，上次那個Karen怎麼樣？成功到手了？”  
滿臉不用說你懂得BradPete攤攤手，表示區區一個小模特還不是手到擒來，得意洋洋地開始吹噓自己第148個戰利品。

所以他沒有注意到自己捶向Tom胸膛的拳頭，讓某人產生一瞬間不自然的僵硬，又很快地被對方掩飾起來找不到一絲痕跡。

搖頭拒絕掉BradPete的下班後的邀約，無視掉對方一臉驚奇的表情，趕著心神早已奔放在激情夜晚的某人，看著友人興致高昂地去捕獲下一個極品獵物，很快地消失在茫茫人海中。

迷人的夜晚才正要開始。

然而本該暢遊其中的Tom卻孤身一人躺在他的床上，睜著眼全無睡意，腦中重播著今天發生的點點滴滴。

因為今天他真的不太對勁。

髮型師將手中猶如自身延伸出去的剪刀，失手掉落在地可是件大事，更何況是他這個髮型界的大師，BradPete以為是自己還沒從車禍中恢復，Tom卻知道根本不是那麼回事。

起因只是他的手不小心蹭到客人的後頸，聽起來只是很普通的一件事，然而身為當事人的Tom覺得很怪異。

因為他在碰到對方的瞬間有一小股麻疼，像是電流又像是針刺，更像是蟲子爬過般的顫慄，從皮膚接觸的地方衝向腦海，讓他頓時握不住手中的剪刀。

雖然被客人看到，他卻很快地掩飾過去了。

然而一次可以說是錯覺……

低垂著頭摸向自己的胸膛，想著BradPete剛剛玩鬧似的捶打，帶給他的卻是更加強烈的疼癢，酸酸麻麻的刺激湧上來，讓他全身反射性地顫抖。

相似的情況同樣發生在與別人相觸時，被稱為情場高手的Tom情商智商可不用說，他很容易就能猜想的出來，他的身體出了什麼狀況。

耳邊迴盪的是某人低沉沙啞的呢喃，帶著滿滿的嫉妒和佔有慾，毫不掩飾的直衝他腦海，讓處在失神狀態的Tom依然清楚的記得，那讓人顫慄的瘋狂。

『你是我的。』

閉上雙眼安慰著自己一切都過去了，Tom強迫著讓自己入睡，想趕走腦海中催眠般的聲音，顫動的眼皮和緊抓棉被的手卻彰顯著他心中的不平靜。

抿緊的嘴唇和皺起的眉頭將他的故作堅強顯露無遺，Tom在輾轉難眠中終於如願地陷入夢鄉。

然而他之後才會明白，他真是太過天真，以為一切都過去了。

沒想到事情才剛剛開始。


	3. 沉淪03 [魔Tom]

眼前白茫茫的一片，似霧非霧的東西無風翻騰著，寒冷的溫度襲上Tom的身體，恍惚中他想不起來自己為何出現在這裡，他只是本能地往前方未知的地方走出。

像是有誰在召喚他，讓他不由自主的向前。

那些白霧隨著他前進的動作向旁邊兩側散去，遠遠看去如同主動讓出道路般的溫順，卻在Tom進入的瞬間將對方的身影吞沒其中，好似迫不急待地想把人帶往最深處。

越往深處走去眼前越是朦朧，Tom心中也強烈叫囂著某種不安。

走啊！離開！別過去！快停下！  
然而他卻毫無所覺的逕直往前。

隱隱約約的喘息飄入耳內，令人臉紅的呻吟聲斷斷續續地傳來，夾雜著一些話語，裡面的情緒強烈的直入Tom的心底。

憤怒，驚慌，厭惡，無力。

“不要！別碰我！”

“滾開！你這——”

“放手……嗚……”

那聲音既陌生又熟悉，讓Tom下意識的停步，以至於他沒有注意到那不斷迴盪在他心底的聲音突然全部消失，像是在惋惜他失去最後的機會，最終沉寂無聲。

“為什麼……唔嗯……”

“拜託，讓我離開……”

“求你……不要了……”

他像是從昏沉中突然清醒，全身僵硬雙眼大睜著，滿臉不敢置信，冷汗不知不覺從臉龐滑落。

他知道這是哪裡了。

不可能——明明他已經離開那見鬼的地方了！

像是在嘲笑他的想法，眼前的白霧豁然全數散盡，進入Tom眼中的是他極力想忘記的畫面。

被鎖在床上的赤裸身體，兩具相互交疊的身軀，淫靡的肉體碰撞聲，喘息中帶著甜膩的呻吟。

他下意識地後退一步，想馬上逃離這個噩夢，卻不料轉身的動作突然受阻，背部碰到溫暖的身軀，沒等他反應過來，雙手就被緊緊的扣住，環在腰上的手帶著強烈的佔有慾，後頸有著某種溼熱的氣息。

“Tom……”

耳邊的呼喚帶著熟悉的瘋狂，Tom愣神的瞬間只感到身後一股大力推來，回過神後就發現自己正躺在那張床上。

抬頭看著眼前嘴角掛著笑的白衣男子，Tom眼中閃過驚懼卻強自鎮定：“你又想做什麼？”

他沒有回答只是俯身輕撫著Tom的臉龐，David很滿意對方恢復精神的模樣。

想著當初自己不顧一切地將人囚禁在地獄，看著Tom日漸萎靡的神態，他心中既是不捨得卻又不願就此放手，偏偏對方的靈魂已漸漸有了灰飛煙滅的現象。

他縱是再不捨，也不想看到對方消失，只好暫時將人放了回去。

好在他找到了其他方法。

手指輕輕的從Tom脆弱的頸部向下滑，在對方胸前曖昧地徘徊，擦過心口處時瞇眼看著那閃現的圖案，David俯身吻了上去，舌頭緩緩舔過圖案。

隨著對方的碰觸呼吸漸漸加重，Tom緊握著拳頭忍著熟悉的感覺湧上心頭，咬著牙將喘息鎖在唇內，胸前的舔舐逐漸轉變為啃咬，從胸膛傳來的麻癢交雜著刺疼，一種顫慄從靈魂深處傳來。

“住手……”

身體開始燥熱起來，像是有某種火在體內燃起，Tom本能地靠近那在皮膚上游動的涼意，逗弄胸前敏感的手讓他下意識地顫抖，酥麻感夾雜著快意衝上腦海。

理智在被挑起的慾望中浮浮沉沉，Tom抗拒著卻又期待著，兩種截然不同的反應在折磨著他，讓他快要承受不住。

輕笑聲伴隨著推入體內的堅硬，Tom仰著頭難耐的喘息，快感混合著疼痛讓他眼中忍不住溢出水光，他緊皺著眉頭微瞇著眼，迷濛的視野中David望著他的眼，帶著明晰的佔有欲，將那墨黑的瞳染得更加深沉。

隨著漸漸適應對方的侵入，Tom沉溺於不斷疊加的快感中無法自拔，身體熟悉的記憶被喚醒，體內的敏感點被摩擦著輾壓著，他開始去迎合David越發強勢的貫穿，渾沌的腦海中只剩下那帶給他快樂地源頭。

“哈啊……”

無力的雙腿被緊扣在對方腰側，胸前的敏感點被不斷地舔咬扯弄，帶著嗚咽的呻吟隨著David放肆地索取越發黏膩。

猛烈的快感襲上Tom的心神，顫抖的低啞聲帶著些許哭腔，感受到噴灑進體內的熱流，無邊的快樂將他推進高峰。

恍惚中一陣疼痛從胸口處傳來，將沉靜在高潮中的Tom拉回神，虛弱的抬眼看著David嘴邊的鮮紅，他低頭望向自己胸口處在血色下閃著詭異光澤的圖案。

某種念頭滑過他的心頭，嘴邊一抹苦笑浮現。

感受到唇上啃咬的力道，他放棄般地順從張開口。

夾帶著血腥味的擁吻，是他陷入黑暗前最後的印象。


End file.
